The Law
by BeaTrisPriorr
Summary: Six years ago a new law was set, stating that to control the population of Abnegation, families may only have two children. If they have more the oldest must be put up for adoption. Beatrice was the oldest in terms of minutes, being the identical twin of Bethany. She was sent to live with Hana Pedrad and hasn't seen her old family since.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm back after about two years so if anybody is still reading this I decided to edit some errors in the current chapters and then I will start writing some new chapters. I've been gone due to some mental circumstances that caused me to lose interest in writing. Anyways, here's the revised first chapter. :)**

I slip down a hallway in the compound. The Abnegation woman had sent me home early after my aptitude test. I need to find Tobias. He's the only person I can trust with my results right now, even though you're not supposed to tell anyone. Tobias and I came together in a pretty odd way. I like to think it was because of where I grew up, where I came from.

Around the time I turned nine, the population in Abnegation was getting out of control, so a new law was made. It made a rule that you could only have two children at most. The law also stated if you already have three or more children, you must put the eldest child up for adoption.

Caleb was the youngest, and Bethany and I were identical twins. But in terms of minutes I was the oldest. So naturally, I was put up for adoption. I was supposed to go another Abnegation family, but everyone already had two or more kids. Of course, Marcus Eaton was a single father, but nobody dared put that burden on him. Thank God for that because I'm not sure I would've survived. So I was put up for adoption in other factions, resulting in me being placed in Candor with a family that had two girls older than me.

I, along with their real daughters, was removed from the home a little over one year afterwards, when the oldest daughter reported their fathers sexual and physical abuse to the police. I was too young, and it's not something I like to remember. So I was again put up for adoption, but by now not many people were looking, as all the Abnegation children had been adopted.

But there was a family, in Dauntless. A boy my age, one two years older, and a mother. Hana had wanted a girl for a very long time, but with her husband was deceased, that wasn't much of an option anymore. So she jumped at the chance of a ten year old girl being up for adoption, and I was welcomed into their home within a month of being up for adoption.

While Uriah had been more than happy to have me joining their family, Zeke didn't like that a stiff was coming to live with them. Two months later, I was acting just like the other Dauntless my age, I was best friends with Lynn, and Zeke was as overprotective as any older brother. My former family never came to visit me, as it was said it would be easier for me to adjust to the new faction if I left them behind. Maybe it was.

Four years later Tobias came along. The first transfer from Abnegation in forever. Although, I only knew him as Four back then. He was Zeke's friend, so I was introduced to him. Zeke was always odd to me, because when most Dauntless surrounded themselves with friends, including me, Zeke had many girlfriends, but his only real friend was Shauna. It was only a matter of time before he and Four became best friends.

Zeke would always set Four up on these double dates and Four always managed to push the date away in less than five it was after one of his dates that I sat with him beside the chasm, and I asked him how his date went, and he explained. I still don't really know why, but I kissed him. I had expected it to be awkward after that but we just talked like nothing had happened, for hours. I explained how I came from Abnegation. Then he kissed me. After I had asked about why he wouldn't tell anyone his name, he had taken me through his fear simulation. We have been dating since, that was about six months ago.

I walk up to Tobias's door. I doubt he'll be here because it's the middle of the day, but it's worth a try. So I knock three times. He answers the door after a few knocks and I sigh in relief, walking inside. He stares at me in shock.

"Aren't you supposed be taking your test, Tris?" He asks.

"I already did." I answer flatly.

"You do realize you're supposed to stay at school, right?"

"The lady sent me home after my test." I say, picking at my cuticles nervously. He quirks an eyebrow up.

"Why?"

I puff air out of my cheeks and pace back and forth. I trust Tobias with my life, and he told me he was divergent, so why can't I just say it? He takes me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him. His deep blue eyes bear into mine.

"Tris, what was your result?" He asks.

"Dauntless." I say truthfully. He sighs in relief.

"And Abnegation… and Erudite." I bite my lip after I say it.

"You're divergent." He says, nodding. "I suspected as much." I close my eyes and nod. After all that Tobias has said about the dangers of being divergent, I'm a bit on edge.

Tobias senses this and hugs me tightly.

"I won't let them lay a hand on you." He whispers and I smile into his chest.

I press my lips to his and wrap my hands around his neck. He puts his around my waist, and pulls me closer. I feel safer in his arms, I feel invincible.

"Come on, let's go start moving your stuff while we have the chance." He says, grabbing my hand. Hana is letting me move in with Tobias, since in just a few months I will be a Dauntless member.

Natalie and Andrew had expected that I would transfer back to Abnegation when I turned sixteen, but I soon found I fit in here better than I ever did in Abnegation. The sad part is, no matter how much my blood family cares about me, I find my real family in all of the people I've met here. I miss them of course, but they feel like a forgotten dream, faces that remain in the back of my mind, people I never really knew.

There's only four boxes, I don't have too much to move, because it's not like I'll be taking furniture from my room. So we only have to take one trip to my apartment that Uriah, Hana and I live in. Soon enough it's dinner time, and I bid Tobias goodnight, because Hana demanded that Uriah, Zeke and I stay at home for dinner, instead of going to the dining hall.

"Where did you go?" Uriah asks me, once dinner is ready. "I was worried we lost you somewhere."

"I got sick from the simulation serum. The Abnegation lady sent me home." I say flatly, because that's what she told me to say. "But I'm fine now." I add immediately. He nods and continues eating.

"I noticed you already took most of your stuff out of your room." Hana says, and I nod.

"Except you left some clothes and makeup." Uriah says, rolling his eyes.

"Been going in my room?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Besides Uri, she needs something to wear and paint her face with for tomorrow." Zeke says, in a mocking tone.

"I do not paint my face." I say with an eye roll. He just wrinkles his nose at me.

Shortly dinner is over and Zeke leaves to go home, and Hana sends Uriah to his room, so she can talk to me, promising she'll speak with him afterwards. She smiles at me, as she wipes her hands on the towel hung on the stove handle.

"Beatrice, I just want you to know that I would miss you like hell, but if you transfer, I'll respect that." She says.

"I'm not going to transfer, I've already made that decision," I say, truthfully. A smile spreads across her lips.

"Then I'm glad." She responds. She hugs me tightly.

"I remember when you were just a little Abnegation girl," she says with a grin. "Now you're a badass Dauntless chick with a scary boyfriend." I grin too.

"You know, I was worried you would be some respectful, perfect little Abnegation girl, and you were… for the first two days." She laughs brightly and I smile again, thinking back to that.

"I was worried Zeke would never accept me." I say. She contemplates this for a second.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell with him. But I think he just disliked the idea of you, not the actual you. He just held his ground to make us mad." She says, and I smile.

"But for some reason he really doesn't like me dating Four." I say, shaking my head. Hana lets out a large sigh.

"Sixteen in is a very inconvenient time to be in love Beatrice. Many people will try to tear you apart. Just know I won't be one of them."

"I just don't understand why Zeke cares so much if we're together." I say. She shrugs.

"Maybe someday he'll tell you." she says. "I better go talk to Uriah." She says, hugging me another time. It's already eleven so I decide to go to sleep, which comes to me surprisingly quick.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling refreshed and well rested, which is good. I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror, a smile spreading across my face. I look good.

I'm not particularly tall, standing at a good 5'3. But I'm attractive, I have an extremely curvy figure, and soft features, high cheekbones, dark lashes, full pink lips, and bright blue eyes. My skin is tan and my hair falls just below my shoulders in golden waves. I look old for my age, but it's a good thing. I wear a short black halter top with leggings and boots. The outfit shows off my tattoos, the black ink covering my arms.

I can hear Uriah singing happily and loudly and I know immediately that there are pancakes, so I run to the kitchen. He always sings when there's pancakes.

But I don't see any pancakes and Uriah starts laughing evilly. "I tricked you!" He yells like a little kid. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"But there's waffles." Hana says, setting a plate in front of me and one in front of Uriah. I eat quickly then go get ready.

I walk out the door fifteen minutes later and Marlene and Lynn are waiting for us. They finally started dating a couple weeks ago, and with Lynn being my best friend, I'm very happy for her. Uriah comes out a minute later and we start heading for the trains. Zeke and Hana have to ride in a different car.

In Abnegation, you go to the choosing ceremony every year. In Dauntless you only go if you have family in it, or if you yourself are in it. So I went for Zeke's, but that was the last time I was there, and I was quite nervous at the time, wondering if Zeke would be leaving us.

I jump from the train, electricity flowing through my veins. For some odd reason that never seems to get old. We all run enthusiastically to the hub and up the stairs.

There's five minutes until we have to actually sit down and listen to the speech and such, so we stand in the middle of the room and it turns into a bunch of awkward hugging with our peers and friends of different ages. Even Hector hugs me. I find myself wishing Tobias were here to watch me choose, but alas he's back at the compound waiting for all of the new initiates to arrive.

Marcus is hosting this year. I think if I were to look at him now, not knowing what he did, he would look like a good man. But he just looks cruel to me. All I can see in my mind is the black eyed monster from Tobias's fear landscape.

He gives a long speech, but I'm too jittery to listen. I find myself searching through the crowds for my former family.

I had been too busy wondering what faction Zeke would choose to look for them, so I literally haven't laid eyes on them for seven years.

I see Natalie first, sitting, watching carefully, beside my father. They look the same as I remember them. But obviously Caleb and Bethany do not.

Caleb is a tall, thin guy, with dark hair and olive skin. He might look fairly attractive if he wasn't wearing the baggy Abnegation clothing.

I guess because Bethany is my identical twin, I expected her to look… well identical to me. But she doesn't really look like me at all.

Her dull blonde hair is pulled into a tight bun, her skin is a pale white color, and she's very small, my height and extremely skinny and frail looking. She looks like a child, no older than twelve, but yet she's the same age as me. I mark it up to the malnourishment they receive in their faction.

They sit there, the perfect Abnegation unit, the pure example of what a proper family should look like. I suddenly imagine myself sitting with them, if they hadn't made that law. _Would I look like her? Weak and plain? Would I fit in?_ But I push the thought away immediately as Marcus starts calling names.

Soon enough he calls Caleb and I watch him walk up, and God, he looks so nervous. I don't see why going up there is such a big deal. Then I see why he was so nervous, because he picked Dauntless, his blood spilling on the coals. It takes Marcus a minute to quiet everyone down before he calls Bethany up. I watch her go up, and she looks equally nervous, if not more. But I bet she'll stay in Abnegation. She cuts her hand and closes her eyes for a second.

She hasn't made her decision yet. Her blood drips on the floor between the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls and she gasps, thrusting it to the side. Then she opens her hand over the coals. She also picked Dauntless._ Both my siblings. Maybe we were meant to be in Dauntless. _

Cheers start around me and I join them, cheering for my long lost siblings, a smile taking over my face.

They walk and my peers englulf them in, welcoming them to our faction. Our names are right after them, as it is in reverse alphabetical order. Uriah picks Dauntless, as we all knew he would. Then it's me. I stand up, feeling confident and energized. As I walk forward I can see the eyes of my family, the eyes of my real parents, of Caleb and of Bethany. I wonder what they think of me now, in my tight, black clothing, with my tattoos and my hair down. With my confidence, strong arms and steady walk.

Again I am surprised by how I don't feel nervous at all. _Should I feel nervous?_ I grab the knife from Marcus, and in the split second I'm in front of him, I give him the coldest look I can muster. His eyes look cold and unforgiving to me and I shiver at the thought of everything he's done.

Then I go towards the bowls swiftly and stand in front of the burning coals. The heat from the fire warms my face.

I clench my teeth as I cut my palm, then I let the blood pool in my hand, before holding it out over to bowl. Then I turn it over and I hear the sizzling on the coals. A wide smile spreads across my face as the Dauntless erupt in cheers.

I go back to my seat and Uriah grins at me. Marcus keeps calling names and soon enough the ceremony is over.

I run down the stairs with the rest of the Dauntless, knowing what happens next. Apparently many transfers are lost while jumping on and off of trains.

Bethany tries to keep up with us, but her short legs and thin body don't do her much good, and Caleb is just plain out slow.

As we run out and up to the platform, I can see the train coming. My instincts take over and I run alongside it before pulling myself in the car.

The train isn't going full speed, but even then when I put my head out to look back, the wind whips my face hard. I see Bethany jump into the last car, and a hand pulls her farther. Caleb must already be on the train. I sigh in relief and sit down next to Marlene.

"Why were you looking out there?" She asks.

"I was making sure my brother and sister made it onto the train." I say. She gives me an odd look. "Like your twin sister?" She asks. I nod.

"Wait… she transferred… here?" Lynn asks, overhearing what we were saying. I nod again. "I didn't see her." She says raising an eyebrow at me.

"You don't know what she looks like." I point out.

"She would be identical to you." Lynn says, giving me a look like I'm the idiot.

"Except I saw her, and she's not." I say. "Weird." Marlene says.

"It's going to be littered in stiffs around here. First you, then Four, now two of your siblings." Uriah says. I shoot him a look and he quiets down the rest of the ride.

Soon enough the roof comes into view and I stand up. My legs are tingling from sitting like that for so long, but I'm ready.

I run forward and leap off the edge. Nobody here has done this except me, because Four took me up here once. But only initiates and members use this entrance.

My feet slam into the gravel, but I'm ready, landing on my feet. I watch everyone jump from the train, Bethany with a Candor girl, both of them landing poorly but laughing, same with Caleb and an Erudite boy.

Max gives his little speech, than as I expected he asks somebody to step up and jump first. I knew this moment would come, so I'm ready to step right up.

Bethany and Caleb look at me with pure horror, but Uriah just starts clapping. "That's my sister!" He screams, as I jump backwards.

I land in the net, which bounces up a few times. Then hands steady it and I see Tobias's hand reaching out to me. I grab it and he heaves me out, with a smile on his face.

"First jumper Tris!" He yells above the clammer of the Dauntless. I smile and lean against the stone wall, right by the net.

"See my brother may be a wimp, but at least my sisters not. She's following in my footsteps." Zeke says with a proud grin.

"She better not be, because you fell off that roof." Tobias says.

"You never told me that." I say to Zeke with a raised eyebrow. His face flushes with anger and he glares at Four.

"That's because it brings a disease upon our family." He says, sounding dark.

"Oh please," I say. "You are the disease upon our family."

Bethany falls into the net next and Lauren helps her out. Tobias inwardly groans. "I have to deal with two stiffs?" He asks.

"Three actually. Better yet, we're all related." I say, smirking.

"Isn't that just great, _Beatrice_." He says.

"Do not call me Beatrice." I say, annoyed. "Or else I'm going to call you by your real name." I say. His eyes widen in horror. "Yeah, I know your real name is forty-four."

He just glares at me. Bethany just raises her eyebrows at us and then stands next to me without a word. When she's right beside me, she seems even smaller than de did at the choosing ceremony.

Soon enough everyone is down here. "My name is Lauren, this is Four. If you are a transfer you can go with Four, Dauntless borns I assume you don't need a tour, so you can come with me."

I raise my hand. "Yes Tris?" Lauren asks. "I wasn't born in Dauntless and I'm not a transfer." I say, earning laughs from all the Dauntless borns here.

"Shut up Tris. Stop being a smartass, now let's go." Lauren says, as we walk away. I laugh at her response as we head towards the training room.

"As you probably know, there has been a lot of changes made to initiation by Eric in recent years." She says.

"There was only one change made this year, of which is that the Dauntless borns and transfers are training together."

We all start shouting our complaints. "This is only because we want the transfers to see peer examples during training. You will still be ranked separately." She adds. Everyone sighs in relief.


	3. Update

**So I'm having pretty bad writers block (I haven't really written in quite a while and it's exam week in my defense) I've started the third chapter but it just seems kind of boring to me so if you guys have any suggestions for plot ideas and future chapters I'd really really really appreciate that. I'll delete this when I finish the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad people are enthusiastic about me updating (:**


End file.
